Alastair Duncan (actor)
| birth_place = Edinburgh, Scotland | spouse = | children = 2 | occupation = Actor/voice actor, real estate broker | yearsactive = 1983–present }} Alastair Neil Duncan (born 7 February 1958) is a Scottish actor of television, film and stage actor, and real estate broker. He is sometimes credited as Neil Duncan. He is known for his voice over work in video games, movies and TV shows. Early life Duncan was born on 7 February 1958 in Edinburgh, Scotland. Career Duncan's breakout role was as side-kick DS Peter Livingstone to Mark McManus's Taggart in Scottish television's eponymous detective series. Leaving the show after the first two series, Duncan then appeared in the 1988 television adaptation of The Hound of the Baskervilles, starring Jeremy Brett as Sherlock Holmes. Duncan's next key role was in the 1992 science fiction film Split Second, with Rutger Hauer. He continued with guest roles on television series and he appeared in other films such as War Dogs, Trick of the Eye, Dazzle (1995) and Tower of Terror. In the early 2000s, he started doing voiceover work, including films like Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts and video games like Warlords Battlecry, Legacy of Kain: Defiance, X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Tomb Raider: Legend, Tomb Raider: Anniversary, Final Fantasy XIV, Mass Effect, Infinity Blade II, Infinity Blade III, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor, and the animated television series The Batman, as Alfred Pennyworth. His most notable television guest appearances include episodes of Tracey Takes On..., Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Angel and Leverage. Duncan was one of 400 actors considered for the lead role in the international hit series Highlander: The Series but lost out to Adrian Paul. He later guest-starred in the fifth season, in the episode "Dramatic License" as immortal Terence Coventry. Filmography Television series * 86 Zombies – Doug Carlisle * About Face – Jamie * Agatha Christie's Poirot – Captain Black * All-American Girl – Calvin Whitaker * Angel – Collins * Avengers Assemble – Vulture / Adrian Toomes (voice) (Ep. "Vibranium Curtain" Pt. 2) * Babylon 5 – Latimere * Blossom – Graham * Bones – Heinrich Gloeckner * Buffy the Vampire Slayer – Collins * Castle – Reginald Easley * Chandler & Co – Paul Dailey * Charmed – Alaster * Diagnosis: Murder – Elliot Grayson * Highlander: The Series – Terrence Coventry * Leverage – President Edwin Ribera * Mad Men – George Pelham * Marvel's Spider-Man – Vulture / Adrian Toomes (voice) * Maybe It's Me – James * Medics – Greg Maxwell * Miss Match – Ian * Murder, She Wrote – Sgt. Colin Baxter * NCIS – Peter Velo * Norm – Paul * Providence – Graham Hollings * Regular Show – Mordecai's Dad, Pilgrim (Ep. "The Thanksgiving Special") * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch – Pierre Curie * Saracen – Simon Bleasdale * Screen Two – Jonathan Parker * Seven Days – Russian Captain * Taggart – Peter Livingstone * Thanks – Edward Randolph * The Batman – Alfred Pennyworth (voice) * The Division – Himself * The Grinder – Lord Chief Justice Pugue * The Home Court – Paul * The Lyon's Den – Haley's Father * The Marshal – Rainey * The Mentalist – Francis Slocombe * The World of Steam – Bennington * Tracey Takes On... – Capt. Phillip Semdorbin, Euan McCloud, Pip Television mini-series * Dead Man's Walk – Capt. Billy Falconer Shorts * Out of Order – Himself Movies * Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts – Alfred Pennyworth (voice) * Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants – Alfred Pennyworth (voice) * Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem – Alfred Pennyworth (voice) * Dazzle – Sam * Deadline – Himself * Imbiland – Sam Pilt and Paul * Sleeping with Strangers – Daniel * Split Second – Det. Dick Durkin * The Batman vs. Dracula – Alfred Pennyworth (voice) * The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo – Greger * The Hound of the Baskervilles – Dr. Mortimer * The Three Stooges – Theatre manager * Tower of Terror – Gilbert London * Trick of the Eye – Simon Video games * Ace Combat: Assault Horizon – Lion #2 * Darksiders III – Angel Soldier, Human, Male Marker * Final Fantasy XIV – Additional voices * God of War – Mímir * God of War: Ghost of Sparta – Soldier #8, Citizen Male #7 * Infinity Blade II – Raidriar * Infinity Blade III – Raidriar * Killer7 – Curtis Blackburn * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning – Additional voices * Legacy of Kain: Defiance – Mortanius, Hylden Lord * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional voices * Mass Effect – Nihlus Kryik, Turian Councilor, ERCS Guard * Mass Effect 2 – Turian Councilor, additional voices * Mass Effect 3 – Councilor Sparatus, Turian Pilot * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance – Steven Armstrong * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor – Celebrimbor * Middle-earth: Shadow of War – Celebrimbor * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – Penrod * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus – Thug #3 * Starhawk – Rifters, Outcast * Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy – Reborn #1, Cultist #2, Imperial Officer #1 * Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain – Mihai Niculescu * The Order: 1886 – Additional voices * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown – Additional voices * Tomb Raider: Anniversary – Qualopec * Tomb Raider: Legend – Narrator, Archaeologist – Kent * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception – Marlowe's Agents * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Bastion Personal life Duncan and his ex-wife, actress Anna Gunn, have two daughters. References External links * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Scottish television actors Category:Scottish voice actors Category:Scottish film actors Category:Scottish stage actors Category:Actors from Edinburgh Category:20th-century Scottish actors Category:21st-century Scottish actors Category:British real estate businesspeople Category:Scottish video game actors